


A little loving in between

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Divorce, Family, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, I will add more tags as I go and clean up at the end, Love, Nursey is a sweet boy who deserves better, Past-Tense, Step-parents, future-tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Oh, Derek, Baby, the day you were born you gave us every Valentine's Day present we could ever ask for," Grandma had said. She'd reached out to touch his jaw, tilting his face up to look at hers. "Our sweet, lovely boy."Derek had smiled, let her kiss his face and then resumed watching the people walk around with their gifts. He hoped their recipients felt as happy and loved as he did.[Derek's birthdays through the years. My contribution to Nursey Week 2018].





	1. Wednesday, February 14th, 2001.

**Author's Note:**

> Look,  
> Is this a good fic? No.  
> Does Derek Malik Nurse deserve better? Absolutely.  
> Am I going to let my terrible writing skills get in the way of me contributing to Nursey Week? Of course not.
> 
> I stole Nursey's family calling him baby from Torkz. I stole Farrah's name from a fanfic writer I no longer remember. I stole the title from the page of Langston Hughes quotes I looked up just before posting.

Papa had woken him up early.

"Derek?" Papa had asked, his voice soft and gruff, a hand gently pressing at Derek's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Derek, sweetheart."

Derek had blinked awake, slowly coming back to the world from his dreams. In the faint light from the gap in his curtains, Derek had been just able to make Papa had been sitting on the bed, a present in his hand wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and tied with brown string.

"This is from me and your Ma," Papa had said, sliding the present into Derek's hands and flipping Derek's lamp on. "She's still in the shower."

"Thank you," Derek had said, his tiny hands fumbling with the string on the present. There were multiple items in the gift; a light blue shirt, brown chino pants, a fresh new notebook, a new pack of socks, a single metal toy car, a home-made card reminding Derek how loved he was. "I love it! Thank you, papa!"

Derek had hugged Papa around the waist. Papa had laughed as he'd hugged Derek back.

"You're welcome, Derek," Papa had said. "Make sure you thank your Ma when you see her today."

"Okay," Derek had agreed, squirming on his bed to get more comfortable. "Are you and Ma gonna stay home today? For my birthday?"

"We can't today, Baby," Papa had said, his big resting hand in Derek's curls. Derek had leaned into the touch. "But your ma is going to make you breakfast and then Grandma and Grandpa are going to spend the whole day with you. Ma and I will come early we'll have dinner, okay? What shall we eat tonight, Baby?"

"Can we get Chinese?" Derek had asked. "I like the place we ordered from for Farrah's birthday."

"Sure, Baby, whatever you like." Papa had agreed. He'd leaned down, kissed Derek gently on the top of his head. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Derek had said.

Papa had flipped off the light, plunging the room back into darkness. Derek fallen asleep before his Papa had even left the room.

* * *

 

Ma had gently lifted him from the bed, holding him close to her warm side as she carried him down the stairs, her black heels clicking against the ground with every step.

"Do you want pancakes or waffles for breakfast, Baby?" she'd asked.

"Pancakes, please, ma," Derek had replied, pressing his face sleepily into her neck. "And thank you for the birthday present."

"Aw," Ma had smiled, red lips parting to reveal white teeth. "You're welcome, Derek. Stay here and I'll get your breakfast."

Ma had deposited him onto a chair at the kitchen table and thrown a frilly pink apron over her navy dress, dancing to the music playing from the radio as she did. She had grabbed flour and eggs and milk and sugar before winking at Derek and pulling the choc chips down from the top shelf. Derek had grinned at her.

"Only today, okay, Der?" she'd said. "Because it's your birthday."

"Okay, ma," Derek had agreed easily. "Only for today."

As Ma poured batter into the pan, Farrah had run down the stairs, long braids flying out behind her as she'd run. She'd been twelve, just starting to grow into the fierce person she was going to become. She'd taken one look at Derek, still clad in his pajamas, and frowned.

"Why does Derek get to miss school for his birthday?" Farrah had asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "You made me go to school on mine."

"Because Derek's in preschool, honey," Ma had said, flipping over a pancake. She hadn't even glanced up at Farrah. "I'll make him go to school on his birthday next year, don't worry."

Farrah had bitten her lip, clearly unsatisfied. Derek had frowned. Even at five, he didn't ever want Farrah to be upset.

"Maybe Farrah can stay home too, Ma," Derek had said, quietly. "She can come to the park with Grandma and Grandpa and me."

"Your sister can go to school," Ma had replied, sliding two pancakes and a mound of whipped cream and strawberries onto the two plates on the table. "This is your day, Baby, not hers."

Derek had frowned, but Farrah had smiled, her face instantly softening. She'd fallen into the chair next to him, checking him with her shoulder as she did. She'd picked up her own plate and messily pushed some strawberries and cream onto his.

"Thanks for trying, Der," she'd said, picking up an entire pancake on her fork and biting into it. "Happy birthday, bro."

* * *

 Central Park had always been Derek's favourite section of the city. Grandpa and Grandma had taken Derek to a shady patch of grass, where they'd sat on a picnic rug eating homemade sandwiches and drinking bottles of Grandma's famous lemonade. Grandpa had been reading the newspaper, the sunlight glinting off of his glasses. Grandma had been reading a book, twisting her long grey braid in her hands. Derek lay on his stomach, alternating between reading the new picture book his grandparents had bought him and watching the people pass by.

He'd been intrigued by the people that day, by how many of them seemed to carry items in their hands; giant fluffy teddy bears, pink heart shaped balloons, beautiful red flowers that Derek was pretty sure were roses, just like the ones in the flower book Farrah had gotten from the library. They had looked like gifts, and Derek had wondered who they were for.

"Grandpa," Derek had said, "Why do all the people have presents with them? Is it their birthdays too?"

Grandpa had glanced up at him over the edge of his newspaper. He'd looked so intelligent. Derek thought he must have known everything.

"No, Baby, it's Valentine's Day," Grandpa had explained. "It's a day when people give gifts to the people they love to remind them of their love."

"Oh," Derek had said. He had frowned as he considered this, his eyebrows knitting close together in concentration. "But, I didn't get anything for you guys."

Grandpa and Grandma had shared a look, chuckling softly with fond looks on their faces. Grandma had moved over so that she could hug Derek. Derek immediately hugged her back.

"Oh, Derek, Baby, the day you were born you gave us every Valentine's Day present we could ever ask for," Grandma had said. She'd reached out to touch his jaw, tilting his face up to look at hers. "Our sweet, lovely boy."

Derek had smiled, let her kiss his face and then resumed watching the people walk around with their gifts. He hoped the recipients felt as happy and loved as he did.

* * *

They had picked Farrah up from school. She'd made a card for Derek - a big multi-coloured heart shaped atrocity, made with crayons and construction paper and more glitter than was necessary. Farrah had written the message inside, some cheesy four lined poem with an ABAB rhyme pattern. It had been perfect.

"My teacher forced me to make it," Farrah had said, as Derek stared at the card in awe. "I figured if I had to give it to someone, it might as well have been you."

Derek had wrapped his arms around his sister, pressing his face into the soft blue material of her dress. "Thank you, Farrah," he'd said. "I love you."

Farrah had huffed in mock-annoyance, and glanced around the schoolyard in search of her classmates before wrapping one arm back around Derek, her hand gently scratching the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Derek," she had said.

* * *

While Farrah did her homework and Grandma napped on the couch, Derek had helped Grandpa bake him a birthday cake. It'd been a chocolate cake, dark and rich and creamy - everything Derek had loved but his Ma had stopped him from having on all but the most special occasion.

"Considering it's your fifth birthday and Valentine's Day, I think we can add this special chocolate to the cake," had said Grandpa, pulling a gold-wrapped bar out of the top of the cupboard. "Just don't tell your Ma, okay? She'll say I'm spoiling you."

"Are you spoiling me?" Derek had asked from his perch on the counter, flour sprinkled in his hair.

Grandpa had laughed, crinkles appearing around his eyes. He broke the rich, dark chocolate into the batter.

"So what if I am?" Grandpa had asked, strong arms stirring the bowl. "It's your birthday and you deserve it. Besides, I had a coupon for this chocolate, so it doesn't count as spoiling."

"Grandpa, what's a coupon?" Derek had asked. His papa had never been used to saving and his mama had grown to be embarrassed of her childhood counting pennies. He'd never known coupons.

Grandpa had paused his stirring at the question, looked up at Derek and smiled softly, wistfully. In that moment, he'd looked a lot older than his 61 years.

"Sometimes I forget how much of a Nurse you are," he'd said, softly. "It's okay, Baby. We'll make a saver of you yet."

* * *

When the cake had been put to bake, and Farrah had finished her homework, Derek had sat down, cuddled up on the couch with his sister and his plush Tasmanian Devil, to watch Space Jam while Grandma and Grandpa sat down in the next room to one of their daytime soap operas. They popped in occasionally, to make sure Derek and Farrah had enough snacks and water or just  to press kisses to the tops of their heads.

The movie had just ended when Papa and Ma came home, each carrying a bag of Chinese take-out boxes, each filled with one of Derek's favourite food.

Grandpa had set the cutlery, while Grandma served the food and Ma and Papa busied themselves getting glasses of wine and juice for everyone. Farrah had placed a cloth napkin in front of every place. Derek had sat at the head of the table, inhaling the delicious aroma of the food and watching all the people he loved.

"To Derek," Ma had said, once everyone had sat down, plates piled high. She raised her glass, the gold liquid shining in the light of their dining room. "To our beautiful birthday boy."

"To Derek," the rest of the family had chorused.

And Derek had felt safe and loved and happy to be with his family.


	2. Tuesday, February 14th, 2006.

Derek hadn't been woken up to his Papa's rough voice in his ear or his big, warm hand on the small of Derek's back. Instead, Derek had woken up to the godawful pop song he'd set as his ring tone.

"'lo?" he'd muttered sleepily, pressing the flip phone to his ear.

"Derek!" Papa's voice hard been bright on the other end of the line. "Happy birthday, my love."

"Thanks, Papa," Derek had said. "I miss you being here."

It had been true. Papa and Ma had made it very clear, they both still loved Farrah and Derek very much, but they couldn't live together anymore. Farrah had already been boarding at Andover, but Derek and Ma had moved in with Grandma and Grandpa. Papa had stayed in their old apartment.

Derek had tried to understand. Papa and Ma and Grandma and Grandpa and Farrah had all explained it to him so many times but it was still too hard to understand at ten. He'd thought it he loved Papa and Ma, and they'd loved him back, then there was no reason they couldn't be together.

"I know, Baby," Papa said, his voice soft, like Derek was a pet he was trying not to spook. "But I'll see you for your dinner tonight, okay? I have a gift for you as well."

Derek had sighed. He hadn't wanted presents or fancy dinners. He'd just wanted both parents with him at all times.

"I've got to go to work now, baby," Papa had said. "I love you, okay? I'll see you later."

"I love you too," Derek had replied. He'd hung up the phone and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Grandma to come tell him to get ready for school.

* * *

 

"Happy birthday, Baby," Ma had said, dropping down into the seat next to him. She had slid her present, a fair sized box wrapped in bright blue paper, in front of him and kissed his hair.

"Thanks, Ma," Derek had replied. He'd open the box; the remote control car he'd asked for, the newest book in his favourite series, a bright yellow plush Pikachu, a store bought card telling Derek how much he was loved. Derek had gently placed the presents next to the clothes his grandparents had given him.

"Stay for breakfast, Amina," Grandma had said, placing a plate of waffles down in front of her daughter. She'd been making breakfast ever since Derek and Ma had moved in. "It is Derek's birthday after all."

"Sure," Ma had said, nudging Derek gently with her shoulder. "It is Derek's birthday, after all."

They'd sat in the kitchen, the four of them eating their waffles. Grandpa had read the newspaper, Grandma had been doing a crossword. Ma had asked Derek about school, about his friends, about all the things he loved. And Derek had been happy, he definitely had, it was just that well...

Things were missing.

* * *

 

"Happy birthday, Derek," Aman had said, throwing an arm over Derek's shoulder as soon as Derek walked up to him.

Aman had been Derek's best friend back then. They'd bonded over being the only two boys in school with dark skin, banding together against all the stupid things Chad W. used to say. Teachers used to mistake them for brothers, even though Aman's family was from Pakistan and Derek's were from the Bronx.

"Thanks, Aman," Derek had smiled, looping his arm around Aman's waist.

"What did your parents give you for your birthday?" Aman asked, not moving his arm as they started walking toward their classroom.

"Ma gave me a remote control car and stuff," Derek said. "Papa is going to give me my presents when he sees me for dinner tonight."

"Okay," Aman had said. His parents were not like Derek's, they still lived in the same house, the way that parents were supposed too. "My mum packed me an extra muffin to give you for your birthday. Do you wanna eat them now or at lunchtime?"

"Dude, now," Derek had said. "Of course, now."

Aman grinned, and let go of Derek to pull the muffins out of his bag. They'd been in a clear plastic box. They were chocolate.

"I told her chocolate was your favourite," Aman said, still grinning at Derek.

* * *

 

After lunch, Mrs. Coleman made them make Valentine's cards. The classroom had been littered with construction paper, markers, crayons, paints, felts, cotton wool, glitter, and little confetti hearts. Derek had used every coloured crayoned could have, filling the front, back and inside of his card with made up poetry. He'd only been ten, so it hadn't been particularly good, but Derek had been proud just the same.

"Here you go, Aman," said Derek. "I made this for you."

"You're supposed to give the card to a girl, Derek," Chad W. had said, before Aman could reply. "You can't give it to a boy."

"My grandpa says Valentine's Day is about who you love," Derek had replied. "Aman is my best friend and I love him."

Chad W. had started laughing but Cindy O'Reilly had whacked him in the back of his head.

"I think it's sweet," she'd said, tucking a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. "I, uh, I made mine for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Derek."

"Thanks, Cindy," Derek had smiled at her, taking the bright pink card from her. Her ears had gone bright red. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"I made mine for you too, Derek," Aman had said, sticking his own card in Derek's face. It was grey with a picture of Pikachu drawn on the front, the words "I choose you!" written in dark blue writing.

Derek had grinned. "Thanks, Aman!"

* * *

 

Grandpa and Grandma had picked Derek up from school and walked him back to their apartment. When they'd got home, Grandpa and Derek had started work on Derek's birthday cake, a yearly tradition, while Grandma watched her favourite soap opera. That year, Derek had asked for a vanilla cake. Chocolate would always be his favourite, but Farrah had always loved vanilla and well...

Derek was a pretty cool kid, but that didn't mean he didn't miss his sister.

"See, baby, this is the good flour," Grandpa had explained, pouring it into the mixing bowl. "Not that stuff your Ma buys that costs twice as much and tastes half as good."

Derek had nodded, and written the name of the flour in the little notebook he kept with him. Grandpa had always been full of good advice; Derek had never wanted to forget a single thing he told him.

"How many eggs did you put in?" Derek asked. "And what brand?"

"Three," Grandpa had replied, "It doesn't really matter which brand, just get the ones with the best coupons."

Derek had nodded and written that down in the book as well.

"Grandpa," Derek had asked, slowly, carefully, almost afraid of the answer he might receive, "do you think Papa and Ma will ever live together again?"

Grandpa had stopped stirring the batter. He had stared at the bowl for a moment, before he'd placed it down, walked around the counter and wrapped his arms tightly around Derek.

"No, baby," he'd said. "I don't think so. But your Ma and your Papa love you very much, okay? And they're always going to be there for you when you need them. It's going to be okay, Derek. You're going to be okay."

And Derek had wrapped his arms back around Grandpa, and buried his face into Grandpa's cotton shirt, breathing in the familiar scent. In that moment, Derek felt like maybe Grandpa was right.

* * *

 

Farrah called while the cake was baking.

"Hey baby," she'd said, voice chirpy through the phone. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Derek had said. "Grandpa and I made a vanilla cake."

"My favourite!' Farrah had exclaimed. Her excitement had been a little forced. "I'm sorry I won't be there to eat it with you."

"It's okay," Derek had said, even though it hadn't been, even though Derek missed Farrah so much sometimes he felt like he was an incomplete person without her. "When are you going to come home?"

"Soon, Derek," Farrah had said. She'd sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you need me there. I know this is hard for you."

"It's okay, Farrah," Derek had said again, had lied again.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check how you are after the dinner, okay, baby?" Farrah had said. "You can text me tonight if you need me, okay?"

"Okay," Derek had agreed.

"I love you, Derek," Farrah had said.

"Okay," Derek had agreed again.

"Derek Malik Nurse!" Farrah had admonished. "Just because your ten doesn't mean you're too old to love your sister."

"Okay, okay," Derek had laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

 

Grandma and Grandpa and Derek arrived first at the restaurant. They elected to wait outside for Ma and Papa, because Grandma and Granda had felt too nervous to go in ahead of them.

Papa had arrived next, dressed in a dark blue suit, his brown hair cut short and gelled back across his head. He'd swooped down to pick Derek off the ground. Derek had giggled as Papa threw him over my shoulder.

"There's my beautiful birthday boy," Papa had yelled, swinging Derek around. "Oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Papa," Derek had said.

"Here's your present," had said Papa, handing a bag over to Derek. Papa had looked up at Grandma and Grandpa as Derek was opening the bag. "Hello Malik, Ife."

"Hi Jon," Grandma and Grandpa had chorused back, their voices a monotone.

Derek had opened the bag. Inside was a new Pokemon game for his game boy, a new blue dress shirt, another store-bought card telling Derek how loved he was.

"Thanks for the gift, Papa," Derek had said, giving Papa a hug.

"You're welcome, baby," Papa had said. "Shall we go inside and wait for your Ma?"

"No need, I'm here," Ma had said, running up behind them, her heels click-clacking on the ground. She'd leaned down and kissed Derek on the forehead. "Sorry I'm late, Baby."

"Hi Amina," Papa had said, quietly. He hadn't looked at Ma when he'd said it.

"Hello, Jonathan," Ma had said, eyes briefly flicking up to him.

"Let's go inside," Grandpa had said.

They'd been given a big table by the window and Derek sat between Ma and Papa, with Grandma and Grandpa across the table. Pa had insisted on buying wine for the table (and lemonade for Derek) so Ma had insisted that the appetizers were on her.

Derek had looked around the table. Ma and Papa weren't touching, casually calling each other sweetheart and darling and my love and Farrah was at school, far, far away from him. It wasn't perfect, but Derek was surrounded by people he loved, and he knew they all loved him in return.

He'd known then that Grandpa had been right; that he was going to be okay.


	3. Monday, February 14th, 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, I know the prompt was 14 years old, but the timeline I had said he wouldn't be at Andover until after he turned 14 I just... I wanted this, okay? Let me have this.

Nursey had woken to the sound of unrepentant banging on his dorm room door and a far too loud voice yelling, "Nursey, get out of bed, you fucker! You're going to be late for practice."

Nursey had groaned as he'd rolled out of bed, thinking it was too early for anyone to be awake and much too early for anyone to be so loud. He had opened the door and come face to face with one of his alternate captains, a flow-less, moustache-less, B. Shitty Knight.

"I'm awake for fuck's sake, Shits," Nursey said. "I'll meet you in the locker room."

Seventeen year old Shitty Knight was just beginning to have the desire to kill racism, sexism and homophobia that would define him in college. He was a good person, and a great friend, and he was trying so hard, but he wasn't Aman, or Farrah. He just didn't get Nursey sometimes. But that doesn't mean he didn't love him with everything that he'd had.

"Happy birthday, brah," he'd said, pressing a wet kiss on the side of Nursey's face. Somehow, it wasn't as gross as it should have been. "Make sure you're in the locker room in ten minutes."

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n," Nursey had said, rolling his eyes fondly as he'd turned back to grab his gear bag. He'd checked his phone for messages - Farrah had texted around midnight, and Aman at about 2am. Papa and Ma and Grandma and Grandpa and Mami had messaged yet but he'd been okay with that. It had still been early.

* * *

Nursey had just finished his post-practice shower when his phone went off with a phone call from his Ma. He'd quickly thrown on his slacks and shirt and grabbed his stuff to get back to his dorm room, throwing his Andover blazer on as he went.

As soon as he was back inside, he'd called his Ma back, hitting the FaceTime button. Ma had picked up immediately, her bright face immediately coming onto the screen, Grandma and Grandpa smiling in the background behind her. Derek had immediately felt a thousand times lighter. He'd really missed his family.

"Happy birthday!' the three of them had chorused, throwing their arms up dramatically in the air. The picture shook as Ma accidentally moved her phone around in her excitement.

"Thank you!" Derek had replied, laughing. "How is everyone?"

"We're good, Der," Ma had replied. "We're just missing our Baby. Our fifteen year old baby, all grown up right before our very eyes."

"Ugh, Ma," Derek had whined, as Ma pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. He had only been pretending to be embarrassed. He loved his Ma more than anything.

"You look so handsome now, Derek," Grandma had said. Even through the poor quality picture, he could see how proud her smile was. Grandpa's smile was proud too. "All the kids at Andover must be throwing themselves at you."

"Ugh, Grandma," Derek had whined, actually embarrassed this time. He still hadn't dated anyone at this point. There was someone he'd been interested in but he hadn't thought he could do it, not there, not then, not at Andover.

"Leave him alone, Ma," Ma admonished Grandma, while Grandpa rolled his eyes. "Derek, baby, your Mami apologises for not being here to talk to you. She had to be at work early, but I think she's going to try and call you later."

"Okay, ma," Derek had said. "It's okay if she doesn't. I know Mami is busy..."

He had trailed off as his phone had beeped with a message from Shitty, telling him to get his ass to the dining hall for team breakfast. The amount of expletives made him glad that Shitty had texted, rather than showing up in person again.

"Derek, baby, what was that?" Ma asked.

"Sorry, Ma, just one of my Captains texting me," Derek said. "We're having a birthday breakfast for me and I'm apparently late."

"Then you better go, baby," Ma had said. "We'll see you on Saturday afternoon, okay? Give me a call if you need me to come get you from your Papa's."

"Okay, thanks, Ma," said Derek. "Bye everyone. I love you!"

"We love you too," they'd all said back.

Nursey had started missing his family before he'd even ended the call.

* * *

At breakfast, Shitty had sweet-talked Liz, the elderly cafeteria lady, into putting a candle into a stack of pancakes to make a cake, and the team had scream-sung happy birthday to Nursey. It was kind of embarrassing, but Nursey had loved it. It had made him feel seen.

It had made him feel important.

"I can't believe your birthday is on Valentine's Day, Nurse," Warnie had said, shoveling scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth. "You must get the most insane birthday/Valentine's sex."

Nursey had choked on the pancake he'd been inhaling. He'd thought about sex before, sure - he had been a fifteen year old boy after all - but he hadn't ever done anything. It just hadn't been something he was interested in at the time.

"Warne, the kid's underage, you asshat," Shitty had said, whacking Warnie on the back of the head and coming to Nursey's defense. "No sex talk, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, Knight," Warnie had said, shrugging as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. It had honestly been equal parts disgusting and impressive at how fast Warnie ate.

"Hey, uh, happy birthday, Nurse," Pips had said quietly , sliding a small package wrapped in brown paper discretely across the table toward Nursey. Pips was Nursey's defense partner, a tall white boy in his grade, with broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes.

Nursey thought he was beautiful, even if he could never say that out loud at Andover.

"Oh, thanks, brah," Nursey had said, taking the parcel. "You didn't have to do this."

Nursey had torn the paper open to find a small book of Shakespeare's sonnets, bright yellow post it notes sticking out of it at random intervals.

"I, uh, marked some of my favourites," Pips had said, smiling shyly at Nursey. "I know you like poetry so I just thought that maybe it'd be a good present for you? It's probably kind of dumb but I, uh..."

"It's great," Nursey had said, interrupting him. In a moment of boldness, Nursey reached out and closed his fingers around Pips' wrist. "Really, Pips, thank you."

Pips smile had grown wider at that and Nursey had grinned back at him. Nursey hadn't been able to help it - it had felt like the start of something.

* * *

 Papa had called toward the end of lunchtime. Nursey had excused himself from his friends, he'd been sitting with the kids from his English class today, grabbed his bag and headed outside to talk.

"Hi, Papa," Derek had said, as he'd answered the phone.

"Hey, Derek!" Papa had greeted, his voice booming over the phone. "Happy birthday, darling."

"Thanks, Papa," Derek had said. "How are you?"

"I've been so busy at work," Papa had said. He'd sighed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier you earlier, Baby. I should've called to wake you up. I always used to do that."

"It's okay, Papa," Derek had said, because it had been. Derek had understood that his Papa was busy, just like Ma was. Sure, he would have preferred waking up to Papa's rough voice than Shitty's screeching, but it was okay. Papa hadn't forgotten him, he'd called. It was okay.

"No, it's not okay," Papa had said. "I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to you when you come up to New York for the weekend, okay, baby? We can go to Chang's and I'll even get the seafood fried rice you like."

Derek had grinned. Papa hated the seafood fried rice so they hardly ever got it when they were sharing. It was nice of Papa to offer, but Derek didn't mind. As long as he got to spend time with Papa, he didn't really mind what they ate.

"No, it's okay Papa," Nursey had insisted. "We can get the special fried rice like we always, but I want Szechuan prawns, okay? No discussion."

"Okay, baby," Papa had agreed. "That sounds great."

The bell had rung, and Derek sighed as he picked up his bag and headed back inside. "Look, I gotta get to class," he'd said. "But I'll see you on Friday, okay? I'll be up around 8 o'clock."

"Alright, call me when you're close and I'll pick you up from the bus stop," Papa had replied. "Bye, Derek. I love you so much."

"Yeah," Nursey had replied. "I love you too."

* * *

  
The seniors had distributed Valentine's in the period directly after lunch. Unfortunately for Nursey, Shitty had somehow managed to be the senior in charge of delivering to Nursey's class. He'd crashed through the door with a trolley of presents and a huge shit-eating grin. He'd rushed around distributing them as Mr. Thompson glared at him over his glasses.

"Nursey, brah, this is like an unbelievable amount of Valentines for a frosh," Shitty had said, depositing two teddy bears, five roses and seven chocolate hearts onto Nursey's desk, each with a little note attached to them. "Actually, this is an unbelievable amount of Valentines for just about anyone."

Not for the first time, Nursey had been glad his skin was dark enough to hide his blush.

"Brah, who the fuck paid for all this?" Nursey asked, holding up a rose and examining it. It was a beautiful deep red and it smelt like the perfume Mami had worn when she and Ma were dating. "Like I get this is Andover and we all have money or whatever, but like... it seems like a waste to buy all this as a prank."

"Nursey, bro, these all came in on different orders." Shitty said. "I'm pretty sure they're all from different people and are not a prank. I mean, I honestly don't blame them. I would've bought you one if I wasn't your Captain. I mean look at you, you fucking fifteen year old Adonis..."

"Mr. Knight, I have a class to teach," Mr. Thompson had said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was clearly used to Shitty's antics. "If you and Mr. Nurse could continue your conversation after school, that would be very much appreciated."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. T," Shitty had said. He hadn't sounded sorry at all. "I'll meet you in your dorm room after class, Nurse."

After that, Nursey had tried to pay attention in class, but he'd been a little distracted by the pile of Valentine's on his desk. He had discretely thumbed through the notes. One of the roses had a quote from Sonnet 116 scribbled across it in blue ink.

It was signed "P".

* * *

 Shitty had come over after school as promised. He'd asked Nursey three times about any homework he needed to do before pulling his wii out of his bag and setting up Mario Kart. They'd played for two hours, amongst chirping each other about Valentine's, swearing at Shitty's dad, talking about Nursey's family and being far too loud in general.

Shitty had still been there when Farrah had stuck her head into the room. "Well, if it isn't my favourite and least favourite Andover students," she'd said.

"I'm your favourite, right, Harvard?" Shitty had asked, as Derek had paused the game and all but thrown himself across the room to hug his sister. Shitty kindly hadn't mentioned the way Nursey had all but buried him face in Farrah's sweater.

"I didn't know you knew, uh, Shitty?" Derek had murmured, moving back from her a little. He'd felt vaguely self conscious about swearing in front of his sister, nervous she would reprimand him. Instead, Farrah just laughed, hugged Derek a little closer to her side.

"Of course I know Shitty," she had said, eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you really think this white boy got this woke on his own?"

"That is true, and I owe you my entire life, my dear Farrah," Shitty had said, rolling to his feet and kissing her on the cheek. Farrah had made a face. Derek had laughed. Shitty had stepped back and packed up the wii. "It was good to see you, brah."

"Don't leave on my account, Shits," Farrah had said, sitting cross legged on Derek's bed. "You're welcome to hang out if you want."

Derek had nodded, even though it hadn't wanted Shitty to stay. He had loved Shitty like the awkward white brother he'd never had, even back then, but... He had wanted his sister to himself.

"Nah, I've got some homework or something I was supposed to be doing," Shitty had said, blessedly. He clasped his hand to Nursey's shoulder as he walked past. "Happy Birthday, Nurse. I'll see you at practice."

He'd walked out the door, but before Farrah or Nursey could speak, Shitty had stuck his head back in. "Hey Farrah?"

"Yeah, Knight?" Farrah had asked, lazily.

"Nursey's a s'wawesome kid," Shitty had said. "You should be really proud of him".

Farrah had grinned, bright and proud. "I am," she'd said, before pulling Derek into a headlock.

Derek buried his smile in her sweater.

* * *

 Farrah had demanded Derek dress up nicely and, when he looked appropriate, had driven them to a trendy little seafood restaurant just off campus. She'd locked the door of her old, beat-up car and walked up into the restaurant using her best impression of Papa's 'white people getting what they want' walk. Her heels click-clacked against the floor just like Ma's did.

"Hi," she'd told the waiter, flashing him a bright smile. "I've got a reservation under Farrah Nurse."

"Oh yes, follow me," the waiter had said. They began walking toward a table near the window. "You other diner has already arrived."

Derek had been confused, had wondered who else they could be dining with. Before he could ask, they turned a corner and he saw Mami sitting at a table, tapping on her phone as she mindlessly played with her hair. She'd looked up and grinned when she saw Farrah and Derek.

"Derek!" she'd said, hugging him tightly. He'd hugged her back, his arms far looser and more gentle. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Mami," Derek had replied. He'd frowned as he sat down across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a half day today so I thought I'd drive down and surprise you!" she said. "Your ma was so jealous that she couldn't come too but she had meetings until seven. She'll see you on the weekend anyway."

"But Mami, it's Valentine's Day," Derek had said. "You should be in New York, having dinner with Ma."

Mami had laughed, throwing her dark hair back. "I can have dinner with your Ma tomorrow night, Der," she'd said. "Today is your birthday. I want to be with you."

And the thing is, Derek had never really felt close to his Mami. He had respected her her, and cared about her and known that she made his Ma really, really happy but he'd always kind of thought of her as Ma's wife, instead of his mother. And yet there she had been, a four hour drive away from her wife on Valentine's Day, just to be with him.

He'd felt suddenly and inexpressibly fond.

"Thank you," he'd said, his voice thick with emotion. "It means a lot that you're here."

"Okay, enough with this gross feelings fest," Farrah had said, rolling her eyes. "Let's order some food. Knight told me the lobster bisque here is to die for."

* * *

 Farrah had an early morning class at Harvard, so she'd left as soon as dessert was finished to drive back. Mami had said she'd drive Derek back, so they hung around in the restaurant a little longer, finishing their milkshakes. Derek had expected it to be awkward, but it wasn't. Mami had calmed him in the same way Ma and Papa and Farrah did.

"Your ma wanted to give you your present at home on Sunday," Mami had said. She'd reached under the table as she'd spoken. "But, uh, this one's just from me."

She had pulled out a package, meticulously wrapped in pink paper and tied with a purple bow, and she had pushed it towards him. Derek had opened it to a book of Pablo Neruda poetry and a card telling him how much Mami loved him, how glad she was that he was her son now. Derek's eyes had filled with tears as he'd read it.

"Have you ever read Pablo Neruda?" Mami had asked. Derek had shaken his head, eyes still staring at the card. "He's from Chile, like me, and I first read his poems when I was about your age. I thought, since you like poetry, maybe it could be this thing that we shared together? I don't know, is that weird?"

"No, Mami, it's not weird" Derek had said, looking up at her. He'd reached up a hand to brush a tear away. "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Derek, baby, what's wrong?" Mami had asked, reaching out for his hand. Her eyes had been suddenly full of concern.

"No, nothing's wrong, Mami, I, just," Derek had stutted. He'd taken a breath before continuing "It means a lot to me that you came down here for me. Everything you've done, everything you've given up for Ma and Farrah and me, it's just... thank you."

Mami had moved to the other side of the table and wrapped both her arms around him. He'd buried his face in her neck. She'd smelled like roses.

"Of course, baby," she'd whispered, pressing her lips on top of his head. "It was all worth it for this, for you. Te quiero, mijo."

And Andover had taught Derek enough Spanish for him to know what she meant. The tears fell harder and he pushed himself even further into her embrace.

"I love you too, Mami," he'd said. "I love you so, so, much."


	4. Satuday, February 14th, 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know the prompt was 18, but Nursey tuned 19 during his first year at Samwell so. I changed the prompt again. Don't @ me.
> 
> Also, this could be so much better but I have work tomorrow and my brain is exhausted from writing so... just... take it... let me be...

Nursey had been halfway to Faber, wrapped up in the new beanie and scarf his Papa had sent him for his birthday, a hot thermos of coffee in his hand, when his phone hand rung.

"Yo," Derek had greeted, not bothering to check the caller ID as he balanced his thermos in one hand.

"Hi, Derek!" Papa had said. "Happy birthday, sweetheart"

"Thanks, Papa!" Derek had replied, grinning. "I'm wearing the beanie and scarf you sent me. They're really warm and they look 'swawesome . Everyone here is going to be mad jealous."

"You're already out of bed?" Papa had asked, confusion flooding his voice. "Derek, it's 6am. On a Saturday."

"I have hockey practice," Derek had explained, with a laugh. Papa had been on his case the previous summer because he never got out of bed before ten. "Jack Zimmermann works harder than God."

"Well, the boy certainly has a lot to prove," Papa had said, thoughtfully. "Don't let him run you into the ground on your birthday though. You deserve to rest and relax."

"Well, he did push practice back half an hour as a birthday present to me," Derek had said. "So, I think I owe him to skate until my feet bleed."

"Well at least you'll be in good form for when Cynthia and I come for your game next week," Papa had said. "Farrah said she might be able to come too. We're all looking forward to seeing you play again."

"Papa, you know I'm not in the starting string," Derek had said, somewhat embarrassed. "I might not even play that much next week."

"Well then I'll be the proud father of the most beautiful man on the Samwell Men's Hockey bench," Papa had said. Derek had laughed. "I mean, of course we wanna see you play, Baby, but mostly we just want to see you. That's the most important thing, okay?"

"Okay," Derek had agreed. He'd pull the door open to Faber and trudged over to the locker room. "Papa, I just got to the rink, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, say hi to your moms and sister for me," Papa had said. "Have a great birthday, Baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Papa," Derek had said, hanging up his phone.

"Papa Nurse back on his birthday wake up calls?" Shitty had asked, from where he'd been sitting in his boxers, taping up his hockey stick.

"Yep," Nursey had said, popping the p. He had grinned at Shitty. "So much better than being woken up on my birthday by my asshole captain banging on my door and screaming at me to wake up."

"Hey! I have it on good authority that your asshole captain loved you," Shitty had yelled. He walked up to Nursey and pressed a sloppy 1wet kiss to his cheek, his moustache tickling Nursey's skin. "Happy birthday, you fucking nineteen year old Adonis."

* * *

Jack had called for team breakfast after practice, but Nursey had a sneaking suspicion that Bitty and Shitty had been the ones that made the push for it. Either way, Derek had found himself squashed between Ransom and Chowder at Annie's with presents in his lap, a huge stack of pancakes in front of him and his defense partner frowning at him from the chair directly opposite him.

"Bro, what?" Nursey had asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows at Dex.

"I just... is today really your birthday?" Dex had asked. "Or is it just part of some weirdly elaborate scheme to get girls to sleep with you on Valentine's Day or something?"

Nursey had felt the annoyance flare up from his heart all the way out to his fingertips. Dex was truly unable to consider that not everyone he met was straight and it was infuriating. He'd also, even after sharing the ice with Nursey for six months, been unable to tell that Nursey wasn't the kind of guy that made things up just to get people in his bed, that sex wasn't something Nursey even necessarily prioritised. Nursey wanted to scream, but because it was his birthday and he wanted to enjoy himself and start another argument, he'd had taken a breath and searched for the chill he had created for himself back at Andover.

"Nah it's not just for the girls," Nursey had drawled, leaning back in his chair as he stuck another bite of pancakes into his mouth. "The guys love it too."

Nursey had winked at Dex and the team had roared with laughter as Dex's face turned bright red. In the chaos, Nursey had casually fished his license out of his wallet and thrown it across the table at Dex.

"Nah, it's seriously my birthday," Derek had said. "I'm a regular Cupid or whatever."

Dex had read the license, nodded and handed the card back to Nursey, the blush on his face already fading.

"Oh," he says. "Happy birthday, then, Nursey."

The entire thing pissed him off. Everything about Dex pissed him off. He was just debating whether to respond when he'd been saved by Ollie talking loudly from down the table, "Hey Wicky, do you we'd score at the Kegster tonight if we pretended it was out birthdays?"

Shitty had yelled "you're disgusting O'meara!" at the exact same moment Wicky had said "chyeah."

Ollie and Wicky fist-bumped across the table.

* * *

Nursey had a report due on Monday, so he'd dragged his laptop over to the Haus and sat in the kitchen to work on it. Dex had been sitting on the far end of the table, and Chowder, Ransom and Holster had been sitting between them. Bitty had been dancing around in the kitchen baking for the Valentine's Kegster, making sure to make Nursey's favourites, chocolate cake and rhubarb pie, as well as his famous Valentine's brownies and cupcakes. Beyoncé had been playing in the background.

The kitchen had been warm and bright and full of love. The Haus had felt like a home. Nursey had been happy.

Or he had until his phone had buzzed with a message and Nursey felt the breath leave his body as he looked at the name of the sender. It'd just been a simple birthday wish, completely innocent, but it'd sent Nursey's heart into overdrive.

"Nursey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Bitty had asked. Nursey had looked up to see all the boys at the table staring at him.

"Yeah, it's chill," Nursey had said, even though he hadn't felt chill. He'd felt like someone had set him on fire. "I gotta make a call. I'll be right back."

Nursey had walked out to the back porch and sat down, leaning back against the Haus. He had known he shouldn't call, had known it couldn't be helpful, known it was a terrible idea but it was his birthday and it was Valentine's Day and he missed Pips so goddamn much that he'd pressed the call button. Pips had picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Nurse," he'd said, his voice soft and deep and so sweet that Nursey felt his soul click into place at the sound of it. "Happy birthday, man."

"I'm sorry for calling," had said Nursey. "I just, I saw your name and I couldn't help myself. I miss you."

"No, it's okay," Pips had said. "I miss you too. I keep counting down the days until Princeton plays Samwell but... I know it won't mean anything, well not what we want to."

And it had been stupid, because Nursey and Pips had sat down in their graduation robes, pressed kisses to each other's lips and told each other they couldn't do this at college, that they both needed to focus on their education and their hockey and not on a boyfriend several states away, but in that moment, Nursey had wished that they hadn't. He'd wished that they had tried to make this work, no matter how difficult it would've been.

"I keep looking up the bus timetable," Nursey had admitted, quietly. "I could easily come visit you but... I shouldn't. That wouldn't help anything."

"No, it wouldn't," Pips had agreed softly.

Nursey hadn't responded, just stayed on the line listening to the sound of Pips' breathing. Pips was silent too. It was Nursey that had finally broken the silence a few moments later saying, "Well I guess I should let you go."

"Yeah," Pips had replied. "It was good talking to you, Nursey.

Nursey had hung up his phone and buried his face in his hand, taking slow steady breaths. He knew that breaking up with Pips had been the right call for both of them. It was just hard sometimes. Sometimes he just missed his boyfriend.

"Hey, Nursey, you okay?" a voice asked. Nursey had looked up and into Chowder's concerned brown eyes

"Yeah, I'm chill," Nursey had said, even though it hadn't been. He'd rolled to his feet and started walking into the Haus. "I just needed to take a call."

Chowder had blessedly let it go.

* * *

Ma and Mami had checked into their off-campus hotel at four, and so Derek had shown up at their room at exactly 4:05pm, with a pie in his hand and a grin on his face. Ma and Mami had opened the door together and immediately pulled him onto their double bed, jumping on top of him.

"You guys are smothering me!" Derek had yelled. He'd only been half complaining, too overwhelmed with happiness at seeing them both to be actually mad.

"We're smothering you with love!" Ma had yelled back.

"That doesn't change the fact you're squashing me and this beautiful rhubarb pie Bitty made for us," Derek had yelled.

"Oh, Amina, get off of him, amor," Mami had said, immediately pulling off of him. "He's got pie from Bitty."

"Only using me for the pie?" Derek had asked as Ma moved off of him so he could sit up. "That's cold, Mami. I thought you loved me."

"Shh, I do love you, mijo," she'd said, pressing her lips against Derek's cheek and lifting the pie from his hands. "I just love Bitty's pie too."

Derek had laughed and kissed her on the cheek in return. He'd kissed Ma too. "I'm so glad the two of you could come down," he'd said. "I missed you."

"We missed you too, baby," Ma had said, wrapping an arm around his waist. She hadd handed a darkly wrapped present to him. "Happy birthday."

Derek had opened the present; new blue jeans and a dark grey sweater, a new notebook bound in dark leather, a new book of Spanish language poetry and a card, telling Derek how much he was loved.

"Your grandpa also insisted that we bring chocolate cake," Ma said, nodding to the mini-fridge in the hotel. "I thought we could have it after lunch tomorrow, before Mami and I leave to go back to New York?"

"Sounds perfect," Derek had said. "How are Grandpa and Grandma anyway? I miss them."

Ma had pulled her phone out of her pocket, grinning wildly. "Let's call them," she'd said. "They've been waiting to hear from you."

The phone had rang twice before Grandma and Grandpa's faces at filled the screen. They'd grinned upon seeing Derek and Derek had grinned right back.

* * *

Farrah had shown up at about seven, and they'd gone to a small Chinese restaurant just off of the main Samwell campus. Derek had only been there once before, with Ransom as a bonding exercise soon after joining the team. Derek only had good memories of the place.

"Baby, who got you that sweater?" Farrah had asked. They'd been halfway through their meal. "That's the most disgusting hipster thing I've ever seen."

"This is called fashion, Farrah," Derek had said, placing his bowl and chopsticks down, so he could chirp his sister properly. "Like, I know they don't teach it at Harvard, but you really should try to learn it sometime."

Mami and Ma had roared with laughter. Farrah had pulled him into a headlock.

"Yo Farrah, chill," Nursey had protested, pushing her off of him. "This is a nice place."

"If it's such a nice place, then why did you wear that disgusting sweater?" Farrah had replied.

"Hey, Farrah leave your brother alone," Mami had said. "It's his birthday, he can wear any sweater he chooses, regardless of how questionable his choice is."

"Besides," Ma had said, a mischievous glint in her eye, "it's not Derek's fault he got his white boy fashion sense from his Papa."

Ma, Mami and Farrah had all burst into laughter. Derek had rolled his eyes at them.

"For my birthday, I'd like my family to stop unnecessarily attacking me," Derek had deadpanned, which had just served to make the others laugh harder. Derek couldn't help but grin at them. He loved them all so much.

* * *

The Samwell Men's Hockey Valentine's Day / Nursey's Birthday Kegster (The Lovefest 2015 for short) was still in full swing when Derek and Farrah had shown up after dinner, their moms safely back home in the hotel. Farrah had agreed that she wouldn't tell Ma and Mami about him drinking if he promised not to do anything stupid.

Derek had said he'd try. It'd been good enough for Farrah.

"HEY HARVARD," Shitty had yelled, fighting his way though the crowd as soon as they'd had stepped into the Haus. Several voices had quietly responded with "Fuck Harvard!'

Shitty had leaned up to kiss Farrah's cheek. Farrah had looked at him, blinked, and asked, "What the fuck is that on your face, Shits?"

Nursey had laughed, "Just be glad he's wearing pants, sis," he'd said. "That's kind of a rarity for Shitty."

"Brah, I look fucking 'Swawesome and you know it," Shitty had said. "The tub juice is in the kitchen and it's going to blow your beautiful minds. Follow me."

Nursey had started following Shitty and Farrah to the kitchen, but Holster had snagged him on his way past and lifted him onto his shoulders as if Nursey hadn't weighed anything at all. "Birthday keg stands are a fucking tradition," Holster said in way of explanation. Nursey hadn't complained as Holster and Ransom had lifted him upside down over the Keg, the Haus yelling and cheering for him.

Farrah had raised an eyebrow after he'd been brought back to the ground. "Not going to lie," she'd said. "That was mad impressive, bro."

"Come on," Nursey had grinned, "Let's go get tub juice."

He'd grabbed her hand to take her in to the kitchen where Farrah got to meet Bitty and enthuse about how much she loved the pie he'd sent up the last time Nursey had visited her in Boston. As they talked, someone had tapped Nursey's shoulder.

"Hey," Dex had said.

"Hey yourself," Nursey had responded.

"I, uh, I felt bad that I didn't get you anything," Dex hadsaid, pushing a bag from the Samwell store into Nursey's hand. "And also that I accused you of making up your birthday."

"Hey, it's chill," Nursey had said. He had glanced into the bag, seeing a simple black notebook. "Thanks for this man, you didn't have to."

Dex's ears had gone red. Nursey hadn't been able to tell if it was the alcohol or the conversation. "Yeah, well..." Dex had said. "I wanted to."

Nursey had smiled at him, Bitty had yelled, "Dex, I need your help with these cookies!" and that had been the end of that.

Nursey and Farrah wandered back into the living room, heading over to the flip cup table where Lardo and Farmer were methodically animating every team they came up against.

"They're incredible," Farrah had said, in awe.

"That's my girlfriend!" Chowder had exclaimed from where he was standing next to them, his face flushed red from one too many Natty lights. "Well Farmer is, Lardo's just my team manager, I'm not dating her. Not that I wouldn't, I'm just not. I'm Chris Chow, by the way."

"Farrah Nurse," Farrah had replied, biting back a laugh. "Derek's told me all about you."

"He talks about you a lot too!" Chowder had exclaimed. "You're a 'swawesome sister, Farrah!"

"Haha, thanks, Chris," she'd said. "You're a, uh, 'swawesome best friend, from what I hear."

Chowder had lit up with a grin. Then music had changed to Beyoncé and Bitty had rushed past them grabbing Nursey's hand as he went.

"Derek Malik Nurse you'd better dance with me, honey," he'd said, his Georgian accent thick from the alcohol. "Ya know this is my song."

Nursey had grabbed Farrah, who'd grabbed Chowder, who'd grabbed Farmer, who abandoned Lardo to dominate the flip cup table on her own. They made their way into the middle of the dance floor and started moving, Holster and Ransom joining them a moment later.

Nursey had looked at his teammates and his sister, all various shades of schwasted and sweaty from dancing with him. He thought of his moms, how they drove down to Samwell for his birthday, and of how Papa and Cynthia were going to drive to his game next week. He thought of his grandparents smiling faces as they'd seen him, of Dex giving him the notebook, of Pips' voice on the phone.

And Nursey had felt loved.

 


	5. Wednesday, February 14th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know the prompt was 21, but I couldn't resist doing 22 because 1. it's Nursey's senior year 2. it's this year!! It's on Wednesday!! I get to write this in present tense!!

When Nursey wakes up to his alarm ringing for early morning practice, he takes a moment to mentally apologise to Jack, Ransom and Holster, and Bitty, for being so disagreeable about practice on his birthday every year before this one. He gets it now. He gets what it's like to want something so much that every moment resting feels like a moment wasted.

Dex groans in the bed above him, breaking Nursey out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you didn't let us sleep in for your own goddamn birthday," Dex murmurs, his voice thick and rough from sleep and disuse. "You've got an A now, you can totally make those kind of calls."

"Chill, Poindexter," Nursey says, staring at the wood slats of Dex's bed. "You know that Chow gets no control on the ice, so I had to let him have the power to dictate practice schedules. It's what he deserves"

Dex snorts. "Sure," he says. "Let's pretend it's Chowder's fault we have practice and not the fact that you literally work harder than God."

Dex jumps down from the top bunk, stretches out the muscles in his shoulders and back. Nursey finds himself staring, watching the muscles move and flex under Dex's pale and freckled skin. He's probably being a creep, but it's his birthday. He's allowed to be a little self-indulgent. Dex glances at him over his shoulder and smirks at him.

"Happy birthday, asshole," Dex says. It sounds fond on Dex's lips. Nursey glares anyway, if because it makes Dex laugh. Nursey's so glad that he and Dex are friends now, that Dex put in the effort to be better, and Nursey put in the effort to react in a more constructive way. It's so much better than being angry all the time.

Chowder pushes the bathroom door open and sticks his head into the room. His bed head is wild, hair sticking up in all directions. "Oh, you're up!" he says. He walks straight to the bed and rolls over Nursey to fit in the gap between him and the wall, throwing his arm around Nursey's waist to hug him tightly. It makes Nursey feel warm in a way that has nothing to do with body heat. "Happy birthday, Nursey!"

"Thanks, C," says Nurse, moving his hand to cover Chowder's, squeezing at his fingertips. "You see, Dex? This is the proper way a bro wishes a bro a happy birthday."

"Yeah, you want me to climb in there too, Nurse?" Dex teases with a laugh. Nursey raises one gorgeous eyebrow significantly and lifts the cover. Dex's face goes bright red. "Dude, I'm not gonna..."

"C'mon, Poindexter," Nursey drawls. "It's my birthday."

Dex sighs, long-suffering but completely fake. He crawls into the bed. "I literally can't stand you," He says. He nuzzles his face into Nursey's shirt, his red hair ticking Nursey's mouth. Nursey brings up his other hand to rest at the base of Dex's neck.

"Woah, hey, you can't have a Nursey cuddle pile without me!" Foxtrot exclaims from the door. She rushes over and crawls over Dex to sprawl on top of Nursey's chest. She presses a kiss to his forehead. "Happy birthday, babe."

Nursey laughs, overwhelmed by his friends surrounding him with their love and attention. "Alright, everyone off before Tango and Whiskey get down here," he says. "This bed can't handle five hockey players and Foxtrot."

"It's Foxy that'll put us over the edge," Chowder murmurs. Foxtrot kicks him in the stomach.

* * *

Whiskey and Tango are so mad about missing the early morning cuddling pile that they each link their arms through one of Nursey's while they walk to Faber. When Nursey's phone rings, it takes him a moment to detach from them before he can fall back and take the call.

"Yo," he says, into the phone.

"Hi, Baby," Papa greets. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Derek says, smiling. "I got your card. Tell Cynthia that was a beautiful poem she picked for it."

"Hey! What makes you think it wasn't me?" Papa asks, indignantly. Derek laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll let her know. You heading to practice?"

"Yep," Derek says. "Didn't even push it back a half hour to sleep in."

"That's my boy," Papa says. Derek can hear the pride in Papa's voice and he beams. "I can't wait to see you this weekend, Derek. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Papa," Derek says. "I'm so glad you're going to come and see me play again. I still remember when you used to come down to watch me warm the bench."

"I was proud of you then, and I'm proud of you now," Papa says. "I'll be yelling to everyone 'hey, that's my kid with the A on his chest! He's captaining this damn team!'

"You'll embarrass me, Papa," Derek whines. He's not serious, and he knows that Papa knows it.

"You love it," Papa says. "Anyway I'll let you get to practice. Say hi to the team for me. Bye Derek, I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Derek says. He hangs up the phone and runs to catch up with his friends. Whiskey and Tango immediately latch onto his arms when he reaches them.

* * *

Nursey's phone blows up while he's at practice. His Ma texts him a happy birthday, and let's him know that she'll call him in the evening when she's with his grandparents. His Mami wishes him in Spanish and sends about three dozen emoji. There are messages from all his Andover buddies, one from Aman, and several from Nursey's current coursemates. And then there's the hockey group chat, which has blown up with all the alumni sending birthday wishes.

Bitty's promised fresh rhubarb pie the next time he's in town which was sweet. Johnson's said 'technically none of us are even still alive at this point in the narrative but happy birthday anyway, brah!' which was weird. Jack's texted 'Glad to see you're celebrating with hockey practice :)' which was typical of Jack, but he's also promised Nursey, Dex and Chowder tickets for the next Falcolner's game they can make it to Providence for which... was also very typical of Jack Ransom's sent a voice memo on behalf of Haus 2.0, which is basically just Ransom, Holster, Shitty and Lardo scream-singing Happy Birthday into the phone, Holster singing falsetto while Lardo dips her voice to reach the low notes. It's equal parts funny, touching and disturbing. Shitty's yelled 'Happy Birthday, you 22 year old Adonis!" into the phone just before Ransom hung up.

Nursey can almost feel the ghosts of Shitty's wet kisses on his cheek. He's a lot more nostalgic, and a lot less grossed out, than he really should be.

* * *

Dex, Whiskey, Tango and Foxtrot all have class immediately after practice, so Chowder drags Nursey to breakfast alone. They sit at their favourite table at Jerry's, coffee's in their hands and the winter sunlight streaming through the window. Chowder not only offers to pays - in the ethnic way that is more a threat than an offer - but he orders smoked salmon with his eggs even though he prefers bacon, just so he can share them with Nursey.

"I can't believe this is the last Frog birthday we're going to have at Samwell," Chowder says, staring out the window as they wait for their food. The sunlight hits his eyes just right, turning them bronze.

"Yeah, maybe next year you'll be flying me out to San Jose for my birthday using that huge Sharks paycheck you're going to be earning," Nursey says, casually, leaning back in his chair.

"Nursey!" Chowder laughs. "I'm probably not going to even play for the Sharks next year."

"Yeah? And I might go into consulting like Rans and Holtzy instead of going to grad school," Nursey says. "Look, Chow, just face it. You're gonna be the best rookie goaltender in the NHL, you're going to play for your favourite team and you're gonna spend all your extra money on me and Dex and Farms. You'll be our sugar daddy. Our shark daddy, if you will."

"Nursey!" Chowder squeals, throwing a salt packet at Nursey. It hits him in the nose. "You're fucking ridiculous, bro."

"You love it," Nursey responds, throwing the packet back. Chowder's hand shoots up and catches it easily.

"I do," Chowder says, glancing up at Nursey fondly. "You're like my best friend, man."

"Shut up, C, you're gonna make me cry," Nursey says, although he's grinning, bright and honest. "But you're, like, my best friend too."

They're saved from all other snappiness by the arrival of their food. They spend the rest of breakfast running through plays and stealing food from each other's plates.

* * *

Nursey only has to turn down two potential Valentines during his first class of the day. It's a bit less than he'd gotten last year but he didn't mind. There was nothing Nursey hated more than having to turn someone down on his birthday. It just didn't feel right.

He stops by the Haus between his first and second class, and is greeted by the sight of at least fifty loose red roses on the kitchen table and the Haus smelling like a mixture between Mami's rose perfume and Grandpa's chocolate cake. Nursey frowns at them.

"Did Jack forget Bitty no longer goes here?" Nursey yells to the Haus.

Dex pops his head out of the kitchen. "Nah," he says, casually. Nursey knows him well enough to know the chill is fake. "Those are all from your 'fan club'."

Nursey blinks. "I got fifty Valentine's?" he asks.

"Well, they all have your name on them," Dex says, leaning in the doorway. "I guess when you add being a senior, a poet and Captain of the hockey team to your beautiful face, you're just irresistible."

Dex is so obviously being sarcastic, but Nursey can't help but push at him. It's okay though, because they're friends now. They can do that sort of stuff.

"Aww, Dex," Nursey singsongs. "Don't be jealous, if you wanted to be my Valentine you could've just asked."

Miraculously, Dex's ears don't turn red. "I'd rather date a Chad," he says, his voice cool and measured. He walks back into the kitchen.

"Oh, c'mon, Dexy, don't be like that," Nursey says, following him. "I know you...".

Nursey stops talking as he notices the rich looking chocolate cake sitting on the kitchen counter. The words 'Happy Birthday Nurse' are piped in white chocolate icing on the top in... Dex's handwriting?

"I, uh, did you?" Nursey stutters, at a complete loss of words for once

"You said your grandpa always used to make you chocolate cake for your birthday when you were home in New York," Dex says, a blush sweeping across his cheeks. "So, I asked Bitty for a recipe and..."

Nursey cuts him off with a hug. Dex tenses for a moment before he hugs him back.

"You're such a fucking sap," Dex says, chin hooked over Nursey's shoulder.

Nursey grins, stepping away from Dex to see his face. "You love it," he says.

Dex rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Farrah's message comes through during Nursey's last class of the day. It's a video message and so Derek quickly pulls out his headphones and moves to a corner of the English building to watch it. He presses play and Farrah's two year old daughter Charlotte comes up on the screen. Derek slides down the wall immediately, feeling attacked by how cute she is.

"Can you say 'Happy Birthday Uncle Baby'?" Farrah says from off camera. Derek laughs. God, Farrah's such a dork. He loves her so much.

"'ppy Bir'day, Baby!" Charlotte shrieks, giggling like mad. Derek smiles wider, completely in love with his niece.

Farrah and Monique laugh off camera. The screen goes black.

Derek watches it again. He watches it a third time, and then a fourth. He watches it a fifth time and then calls his sister.

"Hey, baby," Farrah greets as she picks up the phone. "Happy birthday."

"Your daughter is going to kill me," he says, without preamble. He still hasn't stopped smiling. "She's so adorable. How can one person be that adorable, Farrah?"

"She gets that from me," Farrah says. Derek can imagine her smirk, the way her hand would pretend to pop a collar. "She misses you, you know? She keeps making grabby hands at your photos and saying 'Baby!'."

"Farrah, you literally can't do this to me," Derek whines, pulling at his hair. "I love her so much, I want to see her so badly."

"Samwell's a bit too far of a drive for her, Baby," Farrah says, sympathetically. "But I'll try and bring her the next time you're playing Yale or Quinnipiac, okay? You should text me the details."

"I'm holding you to that," Derek says. "Like I'm gonna tell Foxy and Chow and the three of us are going to annoy you into bringing her, okay?"

"Derek, chill," Farrah laughs. "I already said I would. Anyway, how's your day been so far?"

"It's been pretty chill," says Derek. "We had practice this morning and Papa called, he's going to come down for the weekend. "I'm going to call Ma and Mami when I get back to the Haus after class."

"Did your friends do anything nice for you?" Farrah asks.

"Chowder took me for breakfast," Derek says. "And Dex baked me a cake."

"Oh, really?" Farrah says. Derek can hear her knowing smile. "Those both sounds kinda romantic if you ask me..."

"Brah," Nursey says, trying to convey as much judgement in his tone as possible. "You've met them. They're my friends. That's it."

"Okay, okay" Farrah says. "I gotta go, anyway, Der. Have a great birthday! I love you."

"I love you too, Farrah," he says.

Derek hangs up the phone, watches the video a sixth time and gets up to walk back home.

* * *

Dex is still in class when Nursey gets home, so he sets up his laptop on his bed and calls his Ma over Skype. Mama picks up the call.

"We're getting Chang's for your birthday, baby!" she laughs, holding up the take-away menu.

"Mami!" Derek whines. "That's not fair."

"Lo siento, mijo," Mami says, without sounding sorry at all. "I'll buy it for you when you come down to visit your poor Mami."

"Stop guilting my son," Ma says from off screen. The camera shakes and tilts and then Ma's face comes into focus on the screen. Nursey takes a huge gulp of air at the sight of her, feeling more at peace than he has all week. "Hi baby. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Ma," Derek says, smiling. "I can't believe you're getting Chang's without me. You're all traitors."

"That's accurate," Ma deadpans. "Your grandma most of all, it was her idea."

Ma shifts and Grandma and Grandpa come into view. Derek grins at them.

"I accept full responsibility," Grandma says. "It's what you deserve for not ever coming down to see us."

"I was there for New Years!" Derek protests.

"That was a whole month ago, Derek," Grandpa says. "We miss you, baby."

"I miss you too," Nursey says. "We've got a weekend off in three weeks though, okay? I don't have any reports due either so I'll take the bus to New York on Friday night. We can spend the weekend together and go for Chang's, okay? Ma's shout."

"Okay, baby," Ma says.

"What are your plans for tonight, Derek?" Grandpa asks.

"Pizza and Disney movies with some of the team," says Derek. "Should be fun."

"With the team, huh?" Grandma says. "Not with a date?"

"Grandma!" Derek whines. "Not this again. I will let you know when I'm dating again, okay? I promise."

"Fine," Grandma says. Derek can see through the phone that she's pouting.

Dex knocks on the door, sticks his head in. Nursey glances up at him.

"Some of the guys are here now," Dex says, stiffly. "Come down when you're ready."

"Okay, give me a minute," Nursey says. He turns back to the screen. "I gotta go, guys. But I'll see you in three weeks, okay?"

"Okay, baby," Ma says. "Happy birthday again, love you!"

Derek blows a kiss to the screen. "I love you guys too!"

* * *

Since it was Valentine's Day and there was no Kegster, most of the boys head off with their significant others for the night. A few of the frogs showed up for movies and pizza, along with all of the Hausmates.

Farmer arrives while Dex and Chowder are out getting pizza, wrapped in a thick black coat and dark burgundy scarf, gloves and beanie.

"Hey, happy birthday," she says, pushing a small purple bag into his hands, before beginning to strip out of her layers.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Nursey says, even as he pulls the present out of the bag. It's a small gold eyeliner, presumably the one he'd complimented Farmer on the week before. "Thanks, though! This is mad chill."

Farmer rolls her eyes. "I actually did have to get it for you," she says. "It was literally a crime that you didn't own this eyeliner before. You're gonna look amazing in it."

Nursey grins at her. He honestly loves Farmer so much. He's so lucky that Dex had tripped over a sidewalk and sent Chowder flying into her back in Freshman year. She's a good bro, so Nursey knows he's got to be a good bro too.

"Hey, look Farms," Nursey says slowly. "I know it's Valentine's Day and I know it's the last one you and C are going to have at Samwell so you don't need to stay here. I don't mind if you two head out."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Farmer says, walking past him into the living room. The rest of the team are in the kitchen finalising snacks and drinks. "Derek, there's nowhere else either of us want to be right now. We love you, okay? We're here."

"I..." Nursey starts, choked up with emotion. "Thank you, Farmer."

"Of course," she says, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "And besides, I'm staying the night so don't worry. Chris is gonna make sure I have a good Valentine's."

She winks at him and Nursey shoves her onto the couch.

* * *

The frogs had gone back to the dorms at the end of the second movie. Chowder and Farmer had retreated upstairs too, Whiskey not-so-subtly turning the volume up on the television as they left. Nursey was falling asleep in his spot on the floor next to the couch, Dex already asleep with his head in Nursey's lap and Foxtrot playing gently with his hair from her spot on the couch above him.

"Did you have a good birthday, Nursey?" Tango sleepily, from where he's curled up next to Foxtrot and Whiskey, who is currently navigating the Netflix menu to Moana.

Nursey closes his eyes. He thinks of Papa's visit next week, and of going to visit New York in a few weeks. He thinks of Chowder's smile at brunch and of Dex baking him a cake, of the way Foxtrot's fingers feel in his hair. He thinks of baby Charlotte's giggle, and the A on his jersey, of Shitty screaming in the group chat and the pile of people who'd been in his bed this morning.

"Yeah, Tango," Nursey says. "It was great."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering! What happened to Pips?
> 
> You would wonder that ;)


	6. Tuesday, February 14th, 2023.

 

Nursey will wake up to a kiss pressed softly into the space between his eyes. He'll get two more as he blinks into consciousness; one on the side of the jaw and the other on the corner of his mouth, just barely touching his lips.

"Morning," he'll murmur, burying his face into the hard muscle of his boyfriends bare chest. He'll wrap an arm around his boyfriend's waist, as if he could hold onto this moment if he only held on tight enough.

"Morning, Nurse" his boyfriend will whisper back, his voice soft and loving. He'll lean down to press a kiss to Nursey's cheek, burying his fingers into Nursey's hair and scratching at his scalp. "Happy birthday."

Nursey will smile and pull his boyfriend even closer to him. "Thanks," he'll say. "What did you get me?"

"I'll give it to you later," his boyfriend will say, his voice still incredible soft. His fingers will almost coax Nursey back to sleep. "You gotta get up so you can have breakfast and get ready for school."

"Can't we just stay here for the morning?" Nursey will murmur, his voice muffled by his boyfriend's chest.

"Unfortunately we are adults with responsibilities," will be the reply. "But if you come downstairs I'll make you pancakes. Your ma sent me her recipe and everything."

"Okay," Nursey will agree. He won't move. "We'll go down in five minutes."

He'll get a kiss to his temple in reply.

* * *

Papa will FaceTime during breakfast, Derek will put him on speaker, propping his phone up against the box of tissues on the table so that he can eat and talk at the same time.

"Hi Derek," Papa will say. His hair will be mostly grey, there'll be wrinkles at his temples. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Papa!" Derek will say. "My boy made me pancakes for breakfast."

"That boy is spoiling you, Derek," Papa will say seriously. Then he'll laugh. "That's good. Someone has to."

"You say that like you're not taking us out to Lotus Garden for dinner, Mr. Nurse," Derek's boyfriend will say, sliding closer to Derek so that he can also be in frame.

"Firstly, Amina and I are splitting the cost of dinner," Papa will says. "Secondly, we're his parents. We're supposed to spoil him. That's literally our jobs."

"Maybe it can be my job now too," Derek's boyfriend will say, softly.

Derek's breath will catch in his throat. He'll love his boyfriend so much and yet still be surprised that his boyfriend loves him just as much in return. Papa will smile at them both. "I think it already is," he'll say.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," Nursey's academic supervisor, Professor Cheng, will say when he reaches her office at nine.

"Thanks, Prof," Nursey will say.

She'll press a bag into his hand. Nurse will blink at it.

"What's this?" he'll ask.

"See, that's called a birthday present, Nurse," she'll say. "It's a tradition in most parts of the world."

"Yeah, okay, I just meant, you didn't have to," Nursey will say. "Really, Prof, I wasn't expecting anything, this is too nice of you."

"Derek, just take it, okay?" says Professor Cheng. "You can thank me by writing a kick-ass dissertation. Now come on, show me what you're working on."

Nursey will pull out his notes and Professor Cheng will go through them in great detail. He won't check the bag until he leaves but it'll be a anthology of poetry by poets of colour under 35. Professor Cheng will have stuck a sticky note on the front. It will read 'you better be in the next one!'  
\--  
Ma will call during his meeting so Derek will call her back while he walks to the student offices.

"Hey baby," she will greets, her voice warm and familiar. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ma," Derek will say. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ma will say. "I've been really busy, you know how it is at this time of year."

And Derek will know, he'll know how busy it is for his Ma at all times of the year. But he'll also know his Ma loves him and that she'll never too busy to talk to him, or to see him, or to hold him in her arms and remind him that he's loved.

"I know, Ma," he'll say. "But at least you'll get to relax tonight at the party, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ma will agree. "I can't wait to see you, baby."

"I can't wait either," Derek will admit. "I miss you so much even if I just saw you like, last week."

"I miss you too, baby," she'll say. "Did your Papa call you? Is he still good to join us?"

"Yep," Derek will say. "We'll all be there at six-thirty, okay?"

"Perfect," Ma will say. "I've got to go, Derek, but I'll see you tonight, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Ma," Derek will say. He'll hang up, hold the phone to his heart for a moment and take a big breath before resuming his walk to his office.

* * *

Nursey will just be getting in the writing zone when Farrah will FaceTime. He'll save his document, grab his phone and earbuds and get settled on the steps just outside the student offices before he answers. Farrah will be sitting in bed, a pyjama clad Charlotte in her lap. Derek will figure it's just about 7am in California.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Derek!" Charlotte will squeal as soon as she sees him.

"Thanks, baby," Derek will reply. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Charlotte will say, her words tumbling quickly from her mouth with the kind of excitement only a seven year old can manage. "In school yesterday we had to make cards for somebody we love for Valentine's Day! I made mine for you."

"She had to take a photo of you to work with," Farrah will say with a smirk. "Miss Coleman asked me after class if Uncle Derek was still single."

Derek will laugh, his face heating up. "Oh my god, Farrah," he'll say.

"Uncle Derek, Miss Coleman says I'm supposed to give you the card," Charlotte will say. "But you're not here! How can I give it to you?"

She will sound upset, and Derek's heart will break just a little bit. He'll rush over his words trying to comfort them. "Why don't you give the card to your Ma to keep safe?" he suggests. "And you can give it to me next time you see me?"

"Okay," Charlotte says. "Uncle Derek," am I going to see you soon?"

"Yeah baby," he'll say. "I'll come see you soon."

"Okay Charlotte, you've seen Uncle Baby now," Farrah will softly tell her daughter. "You need to get ready for school now okay? Say bye to Uncle Derek."

"Bye Uncle Derek," Charlotte says. She blows him a kiss before she jumps of her mother's lap and heads off.

"She refused to get ready for school until she talked to you," Farrah says.

"Oh my god, Farrah," Derek will whine, running his hands through his hair. "I love her so much. I miss her so much. You gotta come bring her to New York soon or I'm going to literally die."

"'Literally'," Farrah will tease. "Actually, I was thinking that if you didn't have any other plans, maybe you could come down to California for Spring Break? You could stay here, spend some time with me and Charlotte in between writing your dissertation? You could bring your boy too, if you like."

Derek will feel warmth spread inside his body. He'll feel so unbelievably happy. "Well," he'll say, pretending to think about it. "I guess spending time with you is a small price to pay for getting to spend time with Charlotte.

Farrah will hang up on him. Derek will laugh as he texts her 'I love you' and his phone will beep exactly ten seconds after he's hit send.

'I love you too".

* * *

His boyfriend will show up at lunchtime with a picnic basket in hand. He'll pull Nursey out of the office and onto the University's main quadrangle. They sit down on a red-checkered picnic basket in the shade.

"I made smoked salmon sandwiches and rhubarb pie," Nursey's boyfriend will tell him, pulling out Tupperware from the basket. There's probably enough food to feed an entire hockey team. "My pie isn't as good as Bitty's but..."

"I'm sure it's wonderful," Nursey will say, leaning in to steal a kiss. A group of freshman will squeal at them, and Nursey will laugh as he presses another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Thanks, honey. This is amazing."

"I bought the good beer too," his boyfriend will say, pulling two bottles out of the basket and handing one to Nursey. "Because we're both legal now and I looked it up and there were no rules that we couldn't drink on University property. So here, Happy Birthday, Nurse!"

They clink their bottles together. The sun sparkles off the glass.

It's perfect.

* * *

Nursey will try to work on his dissertation between lunch and the start of the class he needs to TA at 3:30, but the Samwell Men's Hockey group chat roars to life. There'll be videos of kids (Bitty's kid's are adorable in their pie patterned onesies even if they can't carry a tune), terrible poetry ('Roses are red, Violets are Blue, Happy Birthday'), outdated memes ('Wow. Such Nursey. Many Birthday. Very Chill. Wow') and unflattering photos of Nursey from back in college (he still doesn't know who photoshopped his face onto an egg during his sophomore year or why they did it) and, of course, Shitty's usual extra loud voicemail. He'll only get halfway through his usual wish ('Happy birthday, you fucking twe-') before Lardo cuts him off this year.

Nursey will sit at his desk in the student office, simultaneously laughing and crying, sentimental and overwhelmed by the love he has for his dumb hockey family. He'll text Bitty about a reunion party around 3:00pm and have an invite for a Fourth of July reunion down in Providence before 3:15pm. He'll RSVP immediately. The Bittle-Zimmermann's will be known for throwing damn good parties.

* * *

 

Nursey's boyfriend will be sprawled facedown in the couch when Nursey gets home after class. The couch in their apartment won't quite be as gross as the one in the Haus was, but it will be a near thing.

"Uh, you okay there bud?" Nursey will ask his boyfriend.

"Yeah, uh, quick question," he'll reply, turning around to face him. "How come there are so many confessions to you on your University Valentine's page?"

"What?" Nursey will say, dropping his bag and dropping next to his boyfriend on the couch. "Why are you even on that page?"

"I was just minding my own business at work, when Chrissy, my coworker, told me about some tweet her girlfriend saw about a Derek Malik Nurse breaking the university record for the most Valentine messages," his boyfriend will say, pushing himself up on his elbows and pouting. He'll look adorable, even disgruntled like this. Nursey will kiss his nose.

"That's probably not even true," Nursey will say. His boyfriend will show him a tweet on his phone. "Oh what? 100 Valentine's? Chill! I don't even have that many students! or friends!".

"You can't help but win hearts everywhere you go, can you, Nurse?" his boyfriend will grumble. "Shitty's right, you are a fucking Adonis..."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Nursey will say, throwing an arm around his boyfriend and pressing kisses into his neck, into his hair, behind his ear, anywhere Nursey can reach. "I'm your Adonis, okay? The only heart I want is yours."

His boyfriend will sit up and Nursey will press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you, you dork," Nursey will say.

His boyfriend will grin and press their mouths together again. "I already responded to the tweet to tell them you're taken," he says. "I got retweeted by the university and like four NHL stars."

* * *

Nursey will head out for dinner at around 6:30pm despite planning to leave at 6:15pm. It'll be his boyfriend's fault. He'll spend fifteen minutes worrying that Mami won't approve of his shirt.

Ma, Mami , Grandma and Grandpa will already be at Lotus Garden when Derek and his boyfriend get there. "Happy birthday!" they'll chorus when they see Derek. They'll pull Derek into a hug, the five of them standing in an awkward tangle of limbs in the middle of the restaurant. Mami will reach out after a moment to snag Derek's boyfriends wrist and drag him in to the hug too.

"Your shirt is nice today, mijo," she'll tell him as Derek laughs. She'll be wearing new glasses, they look good with her dark hair and red lipstick. "You can join the family hug."

Derek will sit between Ma and Grandma when they separate. Grandma will link her arm through his, her cold wrinkly hands holding tightly onto Derek. Ma will slide him an envelope. Derek thanks her but doesn't open it. He doesn't need to open it to know what it is; a cheque for too much money than Derek should accept and a card telling him how much Ma and Mami love him.

"How was your day, Baby?" Grandma will ask. "Did your boy spoil you?"

"Nah, he was pretty awful the whole day," Derek will say, with a wink at his boyfriend, who scowls appropriately. "I don't know why I keep him around."

"You keep him around because he's attractive," Grandpa will deadpan. His voice will have gone shaky and he'll be a little harder to understand than when he was younger but the entire table will collapse into laughter, easily becoming the loudest table in the restaurant.

Papa will appear behind Grandpa's shoulder, Cynthia holding onto his arm. "Talking about me, Malik?" he'll ask. Derek will rush up and into his father's arms, holding him close and breathing him in. He'll hug Cynthia too, hooking his chin over her head to make her laugh. Papa will hand him an envelope.

Derek won't need to open this one to know what's inside either. It's the same as Ma's, and every bit as precious.

* * *

After dinner they'll head back to Ma's. Ma and Mami will have made Grandpa's chocolate cake this year, Grandpa no longer able to fly around the kitchen like he used to. He assures Derek that he supervised the entire thing and gave direction when needed.

They'll sing Happy Birthday and Derek will look around at all the people in the room - his incredible parents, and his loving stepmothers and his doting grandparents and his amazing boyfriend - and think about how lucky he is not only love so many amazing people, but to be loved by them in return.

The knife will be dirty when he cuts the cake, and Derek will walk around the room, kissing every single person on the cheek.

He'll be happy.

* * *

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Nursey's boyfriend will asks after they've gone home, standing in their bedroom clad in soft pyjama bottoms and no shirt.

Nursey will tilt his head and consider this. "I mean, it was pretty great and I'm pretty happy," Nursey says, with a smirk. "But, you still haven't given me your present yet."

His boyfriend's resultant grin will only be able to be described as 'vicious'. He'll lean in and kiss Nursey, hard and filthy.

"Come get it, Nurse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering! Who is this mysterious boyfriend character? And like bitch, me too! Is it Dex? Is it Chowder? Is it Ransom? IS IT PIPS? IS IT A FUCKIGN CHAD? WHO KNOWS NOT ME (it's probably not a Chad though).
> 
> But in all seriousness, this story is about Nursey so I wanted it to be more-or-less independent of who Nursey ends up with - kind of like a choose your own shipping adventure! This was so tricky because it meant there were a lot of people I couldn't reference directly (you missed out on Claudia Chow for this just FYI) and I had to keep saying "Nursey's boyfriend" and "your boy" instead of a name which was awkward but hey at least now this is ship-independent.


	7. Friday, February 14th, 2031.

Derek will wake to a weight on his chest and the sound his daughter's giggles. He'll reach out sleepily to wrap his arms around her and pull her further into his chest.

"Good morning, baby," Derek will say, sleepily pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Morning, Papi," Madison will giggle. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Madison" Derek will reply. "Where's your Daddy?"

"I'm here," he'll say, the bed dipping as he gets in next to Nursey and cuddles up against his side. He'll press a kiss to Nursey's forehead. "Happy birthday, Der. Your present is your son, who I have brought with me here."

"Chill!" Derek will say, earning him an eyeroll from his husband. He'll sit up, adjusting Madison so she's burrowed into his side with his arm around her, and takes Adrian into his arms. "Hey baby. It's Papi's birthday. That means you have to give him lots of cuddles."

Adrian will babble at him. Derek's heart will immediately feel ten times bigger. Madison will laugh.

"He can't understand you, Papi," Madison will say. "He's just a baby. He's too little."

"Then you better hug me enough for both my kids, okay, honey?" Derek will say. Madison will hug him tightly around the waist and Derek will press a kiss into her dark hair.

Derek's husband will wind a hand gently into his hair and tug. Derek will look up and he'll mouth "You get your present tonight" over Madison's head. Derek will mouth 'I love you' in reply. His husband will mouth it back.

They'll stay like that for a while, the four of them wrapped up in each other's embrace. Derek won't be able to believe how lucky he is to wake up to something as precious as the three people in his arms.

Derek's phone will ring and his husband will lift Adrian out of his arms. He cradles Adrian in one arm and takes Madison's hand in his. "Shall we go and make some pancakes for Papi for his birthday?" he'll ask. "We can put chocolate chips in it, just the way he likes."

"Okay!" Madison will yell, getting off the bed and running from the room, pulling her daddy along with her.

Derek will watch them leave, a soft smile on his face. His heart will feel like it's glowing. He'll answer his phone.

"Hi, Papa," he'll say, smiling.

"Hi Baby," Papa will reply, his voice deep and warm and happy. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Derek will stretch out on the couch after dinner, squished next to his husband on the sofa while Madison sprawls out on the couch, the way he was famous for back in college. Adrian will be asleep in his bassinet and Derek's attention will be divided between the movie playing television, an epic love story about a lost princess and the kitchen girl turned con woman who helps her find her family, and his phone, which will keep beeping with messages.

His ma will have texted him birthday wishes; Mami and Cynthia and Farrah will have too. He'll see them later tonight, but it still means a lot to him that they take the time to text. Most of the English department will have wished him in some way or form, the younger members sending memes and messages, the older ones sending pictures of flowers and cheesy sayings. Chad P.'s message will be vulgar and not really safe for work because Chad P. is a Chad and Chads are gross, regardless of how old they are.

Foxtrot will kickstart the Samwell group chat by sending that god damn picture of Nursey's face on the egg again. She'll also write a paragraph about how much she loves him, so Nursey will forgive her pretty quickly. The rest of the team will send him terrible memes, and the cheesiest poetry and the cutest videos of their kids. Shitty will manage to completely yell 'Happy Birthday you flipping thirty five year old Adonis' this year before Lardo shuts him up. He'll sensor it for the young ears he knows will be around the group chat now..

Nursey will invite the entire team to a kidster (kid friend Kegster) at his apartment the next day to catch up and watch Jack's game on the screen. Most of the team will agree to come, even Jack and Bitty will agree to pop by after the game. Johnson will be the most excited for the party. 'There isn't enough future fic in this goddamn fandom,' he'll tell the chat. 'I'm getting real tired of not existing.'

* * *

Jack will arrange his team's practice schedule in such a way that he and Bitty can have lunch with Nursey and his family. They'll meet at Bitty's favourite diner in New York. Gabriel and Adaline Bittle-Zimmernann will immediately take Madison and Adrien from their fathers' hands and sit with them in the corner of the booth, reading to Madison and singing to Adrien. Bitty won't worry about offending the chefs by carrying in five pie tins, one for each of Nursey's family and an extra one for Nursey as a birthday present.

"I didn't know what pie Adrian would like," Bitty will jabber. He'll still have an undercut, the few grey hairs he has will still be indistinguishable from the blond. "I made chocolate because it's safe and simple."

"Bits, you do know Adrien is a literal, actual, baby?" Nursey will ask. "You know he's not going to eat the pie, right?"

Jack will laugh. His retirement will look good on him, he'll look softer and more approachable even though Nursey knows Coach Z can throw down on the ice like the best of them. "Nurse, he literally put Gabe in front of a pie the day we brought him home from the hospital." Jack will say. "And then got offended when he didn't eat it."

"Chirp, chirp, Mr. Zimmermann" Bitty will say. He'll sigh and look at Nursey, a wistful smile on his face. "I can't believe my little frog is thirty-five. He's a grown man."

"Bits, Nursey is less than a year younger than you," Nursey's husband will defend him. "You're thirty-five currently, like right now, at this very minute."

"Hush," Bitty will say with a smile. "Y'all will always be my tiny frogs. And I'll always love you."

Derek will grin. "And I will always love your pie," he'll joke, as he leans over to press a wet kiss to Bitty's cheek. Bitty will shriek as their husbands laugh. "And I guess I'll always love you too."

* * *

Nursey will head into the university after lunch, unable to justify blowing off his senior seminar just because it's his birthday. He'll care about his students like they're little siblings he never had and he'll do everything he can to help them.

"Hey, Dr. Nurse?" one of his students, Marinette, will ask after class.

"Yes?" Nursey will ask, looking up from where he's been busy packing up his pens.

Marinette will shift awkwardly, tuck her hair behind her ear the way Farmer does. "I wanted to give my girlfriend a poem for Valentine's Day," she'll say. "But I don't know which one. Do you have any suggestions?"

Nursey will grin, stand up straight to look at her properly. "Well, my first boyfriend wrote Shakespeare's sonnet 116 on the card he gave me when I turned fifteen," he'll say. "Love is not love, that alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove."

Marinette will hum thoughtfully. "That's a beautiful one," she'll says. "You must have loved it."

"I did," Nursey will reply. "But, he wrote me an original when I turned eighteen. I liked that one even better."

Marinette will swallow, wrap a strand of her long black hair around her finger. "So, you think I should write my own?" she'll ask. Derek will nod. "I don't know, Doc. What if she hates it?"

"She won't hate it," Nursey will promise. "Just write from your heart. She'll get it."

Marinette will nod. "Okay," she'll say.

* * *

The kids will be napping when Derek gets home. His husband will take advantage of this by pressing soft, sweet kisses along Derek's throat and jaw, pausing occasionally to whisper sweet-nothing's in his ear; words like 'I love you' and 'you're the best thing that's ever happened to me'.

"Papi?" Madison's small voice will call from her room, the moment Derek's got his husband's shirt off.

Derek will just laugh, fix his hair and go to see his daughter.

* * *

They'll arrive at the restaurant just on time, despite a lost diaper bag and a temper tantrum about silver ballet shoes. Papa and Cynthia will already be there, and Derek will press kisses into their cheeks. They'll hug him back and press an envelope to his hands and quickly pull their grandkids onto their laps to play with them instead.

"Yo, Papa," Derek will say, sitting in the chair next to him. "You like my kids more than you like your only son?"

"Yes," Papa will deadpan. Derek will pout and his Papa will sling an arm around him, laughing loud. "Chill, Baby. I like you just as much as them."

"Fine," Derek will say, pretending to pout. "I'll forgive you because my kids are pretty damn adorable and I can't fault you for being obsessed with them."

Ma will come up behind him and wrap an arm around him, dropping an envelope onto the table in front of him. "Hey baby," she'll say. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ma," Derek will say. He'll scramble up to hug her properly before turning to hug Mami and Grandma and...

He'll grip his husband's arm as he tries to stay calm. He can't afford to lose his chill; not here, not now, not in front of the kids. It'll have been a year, but he still won't be used to it. He'll still feel Grandpa like a phantom limb for many more years after this.

Luckily, in this moment, Charlotte will crash into his stomach and distract him from the sadness.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Derek!" she'll say, hugging him around the waist. She'll be thirteen, just starting to learn how to do her hair properly and how to check hockey players into the boards in her league. Derek will take his family to every game and cheer for her until his voice gets hoarse.

"Thank you, Baby," he says. "How was hockey practice today?'

"Good!" Charlotte will say, her eyes shining bright with excitement. "We got a new girl on the team, her name is Harper and she plays defense too so Coach is going to try to get us to play together. She's really cool, Uncle Derek, wait until you see her at the next game!"

Charlotte moves to go and cuddle with her cousins and Derek smirks, thinking of his own defense partners. He leans up to press a kiss to his sister's cheek in greeting. "Farrah, how did you raise such a 'swawesome kid when you're literally the biggest dork on the planet?" he'll ask.

Farrah will consider this for a moment. "Well, I just told her not to do anything her Uncle Derek does," Farrah will say. "And, look at that, she turned out okay."

Derek will shove her gently. He'll reach out to hug Monique. "Monique's my only sister now," he'll say.

"The ironic thing is that Charlotte is exactly like you, Derek," Monique will laugh. "And Farrah loves it."

Farrah will roll her eyes. "Yeah," she'll say. "I guess I do."

* * *

  
They'll go back to Ma and Mami's house after dinner, the same way they do every year. Papa will take Adrian from his arms and Cynthia will take Madison and Charlotte. Derek and Farrah will walk into the kitchen with Ma and Mami and Grandma, their spouses following a few steps behind.

There'll be a chocolate cake on the table, looking rich and delicious. Derek and Farrah will burst into tears. Farrah will quickly interlock her fingers with Derek's, squeezing his hand tightly. Derek won't be sure which one of them is supporting the other.

Grandma will walk up behind them, wrap her small, wrinkly arms around them. "He would have wanted you to be happy," she'll say. "All he ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy."

* * *

That night, Derek will put the kids to bed, singing Adrian to sleep with languages all four of his parents have taught him and reading Madison some of the gentler poetry from the book sitting on her bedside table, with his name on the front cover and his portrait on the back. One day he'll read her the harder stuff, he'll teach her more about the world around her and prepare her for the things that might come. He won't do it this day.

When Derek goes back into his bed, his husband will already be in bed, his hair just sticking out past the comforter. Derek will grin as he ditches his pants and shirt, and climbs into bed with just his boxers.

"Tired, honey?" Derek will ask, pressing his lips to his husband's jaw ever so gently.

"Always," will come the reply. "Being a good husband is exhausting. Not that you would know."

"Hey!" Derek will yell. His husband will snort. "I'm a great husband."

"You are," his husband will reply. He'll press a sweet kiss to Derek's lips. "I haven't given you your present yet."

Derek will laugh. His husband is half asleep, his eyes are already asleep.

"I think you're too sleepy, my love," Derek will say, pressing a gentle kiss between his husband's eyes. "You can give it to me tomorrow. You've given me so much already today."

"Okay," his husband will sleepily agree, snuggling into Derek's chest and pressing a kiss there. "Tomorrow. When Madison and Adrian are sleeping over at Farrah's."

"Okay," Derek will say, kissing his husband's temple. "Tomorrow."

"Tommorow," his husband will repeat, the world like a promise. "Goodnight Derek. I hope you had a good birthday."

Derek will think of Madison in his bed and Adrian in his arms. He'll think of the dumb Samwell memes and Bitty's pie and how Shitty's been yelling birthday wishes at him for over twenty years. He'll think of Farrah's smile and Papa's arms and the way Ma and Mami will never stop chirping him. He'll think of Charlotte playing hockey, of Grandma and how small she is, and of the rich chocolate cake that symbolises so much more. He'll look at his husband's already closed eyes and think of how he loves Derek as much as one person can love another, and how Derek loves him back even more than that.

"Yeah," Derek will say, his voice soft and quiet in the dark room. "It was 'swawesome."

He'll wrap his arms around his husband and close his eyes, feeling safe and happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS COMPLETED!
> 
> This is the longest fanfic I've ever written and I wrote it in a week and I'm very exhausted but also very proud of the work I put into this.
> 
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts! What was your favourite chapter? Do you think I should write about Pips again? Did you actually enjoy reading any of this? Let me know!


End file.
